


Happy New Death

by Namyari



Series: KHR Family Bounding - Family Love [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, Character Death, Depression, Drowning, New Years, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Chrome cannot stand to live another year. Alone on the bridge, she has made up her mind.





	Happy New Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the 1st of January, at like four AM just before going to bed. Everyone was so happy, and here I was, writing a suicide scene... Oopsy...
> 
> Not Betaed, no time for that today... Sorry if my French ass made mistakes !
> 
> Hope you won't be too depressed,  
> Love you all and Happy New Year !  
> XX
> 
> N.

10

She steps on the parapet, facing the deep, dark waters. 

9

Her hair floats in the cold winter wind. She shivers.

8

She breathes deeply. In and out. In and out. In and out.

7

Boss. She's sorry because she knows it will hurt him. He'll think he is responsible, but really he's not.

6

The others. Everyone. Maybe they'll miss her, she guesses. But together they will go over it and live their lives as if she had never been there in the first place.

5

The shouts are louder, far, on the other side of the bridge. The bright lights catch her attention one last time.

4

She turns her back to the water, faces the road below her. She feels so small, alone on the huge bridge.

3

She feels her heart beating madly. She's never felt so alive in her life. How ironic.

2

She closes her eyes tightly. She's never been so sure of herself ever before. Too bad it’s for this last action.

1

She sighs. One very last time. She leans back. She falls.

Happy New Year 

She can barely make out the joyful shouts coming from everywhere in the city.  
Her body hits the cold water, full force, and sinks.  
Happy new year Chrome. She thinks one last time.


End file.
